Of Violent Idiosyncrasies
by Kotetsu.dono
Summary: 'Lenalee...please...come and pick me up…please….' She hadn't gotten a call like this from Allen in a while, 'I-It's Kanda…' Yes, they stayed together through their tumultuous relationship, but they never really over stepped the boundaries between malice and abuse...flirting and cheating. And sadly, Allen doesn't know how he's gonna make it out of this one. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, dear! Lookie! It's another story! Rated T until later~**

**DISclaimer: I don't own …bitch….….**

'Lenalee….come and pick me up…please….'

She hadn't gotten a call like this from Allen in a while. Lenalee gripped the steering wheel with both hands, trying her best to see beyond the falling snow in the dark night littering her windshield, the windscreen wiper methodically swiping it away. Allen was asking her to pick him up, just out of the blue. Even from across the phone, she could hear the tears in his voice, how distressed it sounded.

'I-It's Kanda…'

That's all he had said when she ask what the problem was. Her grip on the steering wheel grew even tighter. Kanda, she gritted her teeth, always him. Kanda was Allen's boyfriend of 2 years…or to be more exact 9 months and 3 weeks. In the relationship, there seemed to be more staying away and fighting than actual…togetherness. And it was stupid. And when she said fighting…it wasn't just verbal. She'd seen Allen bruised and bleeding from one of the couple's disputes (if you could even call it that). The first time, she was livid. How dare this good for nothing Japanese ass abuse her Allen. She wanted to call the police. But she was quickly halted by the white-haired boy with a dry chuckle,

"I'm not going to report him Len…you should see the state his face is in."

And true to his word, a few days later when Lenalee saw the brunette, he had a black eye, a slowly healing lip and bandages on his arm. Only at this, she was glad Allen was able to cause some damage as well.

She wasn't satisfied, and for a time, she started hating a man she barely knew. To her knowledge, Kanda Yuu was a selfish, ass-hole-ish bastard that was violent in the ways he expressed himself. His attitude was wrong and he was and abusive jack-ass. She began to hate that Allen was 'dating' him, because their definition of dating consisted of right-upper-cuts and waking up the neighbors with their incessant yelling. But what she hated most about Kanda Yuu…was that Allen loved him…and in some sick twisted way…Kanda loved him back. She saw it in how they acted towards each other, when they weren't arguing or throwing hissy fits. She saw it in the way that Kanda seemed to move mountains and halt the sea, just to pick a sick Allen up from work to take care of him, when they were not fighting. She also saw it in the way Kanda excused himself from Allen's presence in fear, she had learnt, that he might do some permanent damage to his lover's beautiful face, when they were in the middle of fighting. Kanda was a fucked up gentleman, and Lenalee hated it. She wanted an excuse to call police on him, but Allen wouldn't let her.

But now…it seemed more serious. Allen was pleading.

'Please, Len…just come for me…please…"

The worst thought surfaced in her mind. Was Allen badly injured? Was a limb broken? Was Kanda holding a knife to his neck just at this minute…and she wasn't there to help Allen? A sharp gasp escaped her lips. She tried calling Lavi as soon as Allen hung up, to see if he was nearer then she was, to pick up Allen. But she just got his voicemail. Just when I need him the most, she thought bitterly. Now her precious Allen, the little brother she never had, could be bleeding to his death…with no one to help him.

She pressed the brakes forcefully, bringing the car to a jolting stop in front of Kanda and Allen's shared 2 bedroom house. She jumped out quickly extracting the keys from the ignition and trying not to trip over herself running up to the door…which was wide open. The sinking feeling in her stomach increased as she took in the broken window of the flowerbed. She ran inside,

"Allen!?"

No answer. She ran down the hall to the living room, passing a vandalized guest room and a kitchen filled with broken plates and knives strewn across the floor.

"Allen!?" she was getting scared.

As she entered the living room and found him. Lying on the white carpet…on what it seemed a big red stain. Her throat constricted and she ran to his side,

"Allen?"

She turned him over from his side onto his back. The grey-eyed boy blinked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, lips red and bleeding,

"Lenalee?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and scooped up Allen into her arms. She hugged him until she felt his shoulder's shaking. Wet tears soaked into her shirt as he hoarsely whispered,

"I-I was s-so scared, Lenalee…he was so mad…,"

Of course the girl had yet to find out the cause of the brawl, but she kind of had a clue of how serious it'd gotten. There, a little ways from where Allen had lain, lay Kanda's prized, and very much sharpened and dangerous sword, Mugen, it's blade riddled with traces of blood. Lenalee clutched Allen to her chest,

"Thank God, you're okay…," she whispered.

After a good while of sitting there with Allen while he cried, Lenalee helped him gather a few of his things in a knapsack from his and Kanda's mangled bedroom and ushered him to the car. He couldn't stay at the house. Glass was everywhere, even the television screen broken in. The couched ripped to shreds. It wasn't safe.

Allen reclined and curled up in the passenger seat as Lenalee started the car and began to drive off. The ride to Lenalee's apartment was quiet and uneventful, Lenalee trying not to immediately grill Allen on the fight, Allen trying to blend into the cream coloured seats, wanting to die.

Allen Walker had done a very bad thing to make Kanda angry. And this time, it was his entire fault.

* * *

...

_October 15. Two months ago. Kanda was still at work and Allen was bored. Being in a relationship with a 21 year old at just 18 meant an incompatible schedule for Allen and Kanda. Allen had college and his part-time job at the library to worry about, and Kanda had a night job and university to flex. Wasn't exactly roses and daisies. But because Allen promised Lenalee that the summer long mini-cold war between the Japanese man and himself was over…Allen wouldn't crash at Lenalee's house sporting a black eye anymore. _

_It worked for them for a month. Then they found a new topic to argue about. Kanda's late-night working hours, working at the night club. Truthfully, Kanda was doing his best; he worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 9pm-12am. And the usual shift was 9pm-3am, but his boss met Allen, and decided it probably was mandatory for Kanda to go home a little earlier to take care of his 'moyashi'. But still, what does an 18 year old guy do on a Friday night, home alone? Allen stopped going to work with Kanda because he got hit on waaaay too much for Kanda to concentrate on something other than pounding a guy's face in and he wasn't a party goer like Lavi, so home was the best (and safest) decision._

_So, Allen had to work with Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays as his Kanda-Days. And he was okay with that…until Kanda started being busy in those times too. It was either someone couldn't make it at work, or he had a comprehensive test that lasted 3 and a half fucking hours. Not cool._

_So, at first, Allen started working over-time at Bookman's Library, the library that Lavi's grand-pa managed, with the bubbly red-head as his co-worker. It was enough to take his mind of his missing Kanda-Time combined with schoolwork so Allen always had something to do. Allen wasn't going to complain, because he was going to make every effort to make the relationship work out. Then one day when Allen was doing the laundry, he found it,_

_'It's Tiffany! 1903853958, Call me!', in loopy handwriting with a big pink kiss mark on it. Then there was also an almost identical kiss mark on the neck of Kanda's white, waiter button down. Now, what would a woman be doing on Kanda's neck? But, Allen didn't say anything. Nope…he wasn't gonna doubt Kanda._

_In the next passing week, Allen learned that Abigail liked red lipstick, Laura like black lipstick, Tiana liked cherry-scented chapstick and Todd seemed to like shiny lip gloss. Fucking, Todd. And Allen only brought this up by accident when Kanda had commented on how stressing work was getting as he was leaving out and Allen accidentally let slip out,_

_"Must be pretty hard with all those numbers and kisses you've been getting…"_

_Kanda looked up sharply and locked eyes with Allen,_

_"What's that supposed to mean," he grounded out._

_Allen said nothing but just held the stare before sighing and then saying in a singsong voice,_

_"Nothing," when it obviously was something._

_Kanda only narrowed a glare at his lover (whom he hadn't been able to touch in 2 weeks may he add) and Allen waved him along,_

_"Bye~."_

_Kanda left the house with a loud slam of the door that night._

_12 am._

_1 am._

_2 am._

_3 am…and Allen wanted to sleep._

_But Kanda wasn't home yet, and for some reason, Allen was a fucking insomniac without him, so Allen was sitting on the couch not really seeing the show on t.v. and not drifting to sleep either. A part of him was pissed. Where was he! But then a part of him was…worried. Did he get hit by a truck? But all questioning ceased at the click of the door opening and closing with a similar slam to the earlier one. Kanda Yuu strolling up into the house at 3:15 fucking a.m, when his shifted ended at 12, and the club closed at 3. And he wasn't bleeding or dying from being hit by a truck._

_"Where were-," Allen began to bite but halted when Kanda threw his jacket at him and he caught it in surprise._

_Allen glanced at Kanda's tired but challenging glare, before going back to the jacket. He gulped as he saw a folded folder-leaf peeking out of the leather jacket. Allen took it from its confines and unfolded it, what he saw was like a slap to the face. 20 phone numbers, 20 big pouting kisses and 20 sexual invitations. He looked up at Kanda's smirk, aghast at the littered kisses along his lover's neck. Allen's lips trembled and blood roared in his ears as he tried to keep his temper. He stiffly rose from the couch, brushed past Kanda and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the stove; letting the fire come up to medium height…and he burned that stupid paper to a fucking crisp._

_Kanda had come, with an amused and taunting face, as he leaned up in the doorframe of the kitchen. Allen's breathing was now coming hard and fast, for all the wrong reasons as Kanda shrugged before taking off towards the bedroom,_

_"What can I say? They fucking jumped me."_

_Allen balled his fists as he stood in the kitchen alone. He wasn't going to let tears fall, but he wasn't going to go after Kanda with a butcher's knife either. Allen swore the shiny metal of the meat cleaver glinted at him from the knife rack. No...Allen would do nothing…because he was, desperately, trying his, fucking best…to make this relationship work._

_So where Kanda failed, Lavi made up for it. Lavi in a short word was annoy-awesome. The most fucking annoying thing since Todd decided to leave reminders of his contact and lip gloss preference in the back-pocket of Kanda's jeans, yet always finding a way to always brighten Allen's mood. So naturally, Allen began hanging out with Lavi…a lot._

_"Yo, yo, yo man! Not cool!" Lavi shrieked as Allen sprayed whipped cream all over red-hair. Allen keeled over laughing as Lavi tried in vain to rid his hair of the cream, only succeeding in spreading it. _

_It was Lavi's idea. To play food art that is. Basically the game was taking a plate and almost all the food in your fridge, and making art on the plate. But that easily turned into making food body art. Allen himself had on cheek dipped in chocolate and frosting on his forhead._

_"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Lavi yelled arming himself with the chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Allen himself readied his whipped cream can and peanut-butter-on-a-spoon. So began the epic battle at 11: 54pm, when Lavi was keeping Allen company….along with tarnishing the WHITE CARPETS. Kanda was gonna bitch. And bitch he did,_

_"What the hell is going on?" a steely voice cut through the laughter and fun, as Kanda himself witnessed Allen and Lavi rolling on the carpet and decorating each other's bodies._

_"Kanda," Allen pushed Lavi off of himself and tried to smooth down his t-shirt, "you're home…early."_

_"It's 12:26, moron," Kanda snapped, before assessing the living room then glaring at Lavi,_

_"Get out of my fucking house."_

_"Kanda!" Allen reprimanded, before turning to Lavi, "but yeah, it's pretty late. You should probably get home now. I'll clean this up," Allen smiled lightly, "thanks for keeping me company."_

_Lavi grinned, ignoring Kanda's piercing glare, _

_"Anytime, Al!" he chirped, before getting his bag and shoes before leaving, "Call me! We should totally do this again!"_

_The raw silence was awkward in the house after the red-head left, so Allen cleared his throat as he began picking up discarded cans,_

_"What's up."_

_Kanda immediately snapped back,_

_"I come home, after work, to find you rolling around with that idiot's hands all over you and you ask me 'what's up'?"_

_Allen chewed his lip,_

_"It's just Lavi, Kanda. We were just playing around."_

_But, Kanda hated Lavi, so that's probably what made it worse,_

_"Yeah, but he was touching you! All over!"_

_ "Well, somebody has to!" _

_The words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it, and now he was left with a shell-shocked Kanda and a sinking feeling in his stomach. Kanda's mouth gaped for a few seconds before he pursed his lips, nostrils flared, face red and glare renewed,_

_"You're fucking cleaning this shit up, all by yourself," were the last words directed to Allen before Kanda stomped away._

_Kanda moved to the guest room that night._

_Allen didn't sleep._

* * *

...

Lenalee opened the door to her apartment and lead her friend in. Allen had stopped crying, but was now a zombie. He looked broken. After Lenalee got him settled in (hot cocoa, blankets, all visible wounds which were surprisingly only minor scratches and bruises taken care of), then did she start to grill him,

"What happened?"

"What did he do?"

"What's wrong?"

Many questions were asked…but Allen just stared into his mug. Lenalee begged, she pleaded, close to tears…but Allen refused to speak. The 19 year old girl shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to use her phone.

She dialed Lavi. Voicemail. She dialed again. Voicemail. She dialed again…and was successful,

"Lavi?"

The normally calm and jolly red-head sounded winded over the phone,

"Lenalee! *wheeze* Thank God! I barely escaped with my life back there!"

"Lavi? Are you okay?"

After a few more puffs of breath and the Lavi paused before asking,

"Is Allen there?"

"Yeah, where are you?" Lenalee's forehead creased, "Allen needs us now…"

For a while all she heard was Lavi's breathing before he answered,

"No…he doesn't need me right now…tell Allen…tell Allen, I'm sorry…tell him I said sorry, Lenalee."

"Lavi? I don't understand. Why are you-," but then the call was cut.

She dialed Lavi again. Voicemail. Voicemail. Voicemail.

Lenalee sighed in exasperation,

"Some friend he is," she muttered, returning to the living room, "I can't get Lavi over here," she told Allen, sitting down beside him.

Allen tensed noticeably, and hiccupped. Lenalee gave him a quizzical look,

"He also said to tell you…he was sorry…"

The mug fall from Allen's shaking hands, spilling hot cocoa all over the blanket causing the mug to roll off the couch and crash to the floor, breaking to pieces.

"Jesus, Allen!" the girl exclaimed, quickly grabbing up the blanket before the hot liquid burnt Allen.

But Allen didn't pay her any mind. He pressed a hand to his mouth and sobbed, muttering incoherent words. Lenalee groaned,

"Allen…what's wrong?" she sat on the other side of him, the dry side of the couch and rubbed soothing circles on his back, "you'll have to tell me sooner or later. I promise that I won't threaten to go to the police about whatever stupid thing Kanda did, unless it's really serious, but it's okay. You'll through this and hopefully get over him. It's not your fault."

Allen tensed again, before shaking off Lenalee's hand. He turned to face her, lips trembling, eyes miserable,

"Lenalee…"

"Yeah?" she answered encouragingly.

"I cheated on Kanda with Lavi…,"

* * *

_Kanda Yuu liked to think he was a steady man. He didn't cut corners or cheat; he played fair and true. He could handle the hard truth of anything, preferring cold, hard facts to comforting lies. He had a strict schedule: school, work, sleep, school, work, sleep; fitting any pointless interaction with the human species somewhere along the line. Kanda's house was spotless. Kitchen cleaned, bathroom tidy, bed made; nothing out of place. He had his morning rituals as well, and according to his book he was doing great. He never missed the wastepaper basket when he threw trash paper from the other side of the room; he hasn't missed in 13 years. He tried to keep his decisions quick and precise, always hitting the mark dead on. He didn't do anything unless he was going to do it 100%...or atleast 85. This included relationships._

_They met at the library. Bookman's Library to be exact. Kanda doing some research for a paper due in two days and this library just happened to be it. He sat a table, simple enough. He opened the book._

_CRUNCH._

_What was that? The book snapped closed. His head pivoted in the direction of the horrid crunch._

_CRUNCH._

_Someone seemed to be eating in the library. The person, just a one table down from him had his eat practically stuffed into the bag, a large book in front of him standing upright, blocking him from the view of the elderly librarian. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood drawn over his head and blue jeans._

_CRUNCH, CRUNCH._

_He was eating chips. Annoyance pegged at Kanda's brain. Why don't people just simply follow rules? No eating in the library. It means you eat outside or not at all. There was quiet for a few minutes and Kanda sigh, going back to his book._

_SLURP. GULP. CRUNCH._

_A vein bulged in Kanda's head._

_CRUNCH. CRACKLE. ._

_'One more time,' the Japanese man swore, 'One more time and I'll-,'_

_CRUNCH!_

_Kanda slammed his book down on the table with a slight echo in the library. He leaned a bit in the person's direction,_

_"Do you have a fucking supermarket in your bag?" He hissed menacingly._

_"SH!" came sharply from the librarian and Kanda gritted his teeth._

_The person of annoyance sat up from his bag and pushed off his hoodie, looking a bit sheepish,_

_"Oh…sorry…."_

_Kanda was a bit startled by the bleached hair on such a young face. Sliver-grey orbs looked apologetically at him, crumbs littering on side of his cheek. Kanda rolled his eyes and sighed, opening and continuing his book. But then, only 10 minutes later…_

_SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP._

_Mother of God. Kanda turned a glare in the direction of the strange boy again, who looked straight back at him with a defiant look, still sucking on a straw protruding from his back._

_"I'm hungry," he explained with a shrug, then continued to slurp, reaching into his backpack and pulling out…a nacho chip covered in cheese._

_Kanda only glared more and sharply pointed at the sign opposite them on of the bookshelves, 'PLEASE REFRAIN FROM EATING FOOD OR DRINK IN THE LIBRARY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPOERTAION.' The boy read the sign, still cheekily slurping on the straw. He then turned back to Kanda with an impish grin,_

_"Maybe I hate cooperating."_

_Kanda glowered at the boy. He hated people like this. Why couldn't see how easy things would be if they just fucking went with the flow. A to B to C. Not fucking A to ELEMENO-P. He balled his fists trying to keep his temper down,_

_"Well, if you're going to disobey THEN DO IT QUIETLY," with a huff he tried to go back to his book, swearing to ignore the white haired boy a table down from him._

_SLURP. "It's Allen."_

_"What?" Kanda begrudgingly turned his attention back to the boy._

_The kid fucking smiled,_

_"My name's Allen."_

_Kanda went back to ignoring him._

_"What's your name?"_

_IgnoreIgnoreIgnoreIgnoreIgno re…_

_CRUNCH. "Aren't you gonna answer me?"_

_No…IgnoreIgnoreIgnoreIgnoreIgno re…_

_SLURP. "You know…you come off as a real ass."_

_Vein tick._

_"So distant and rude and all that."_

_Grits teeth._

_CRACK. "And you'd probably look even MORE handsome if you smiled."_

_That got Kanda's attention like a snapping whip,_

_"Excuse me?"_

_He looked the young man, who was smiling cheekily at him,_

_"Yeah. That got your attention. Conceited much?"_

_"Would you stop bugging me you…you..," the boy smirked in amusement as Kanda tried to find a word to describe him,_

_"Yes? Me what, exactly?"_

_"You damn, Moyashi."_

_The boy's face fell at the unfamiliar word,_

_"Moyashi? What's that?"_

_Kanda only smirked and went back to his text book, glad to have a one up on the boy,_

_"Che."_

_"Oh, great. So now you've gone illiterate?" the boy's tone was laced with a bit of annoyance,_

_"How charming."_

_The next few seconds lapsed away in blissful silence. The only sounds heard by Kanda were swishing pages and steady breathing. Exactly how he-_

_"ALLEN!"_

_Kanda was startled by the loud entrance of a red-head flying, okay, maybe not flying but bounding fast enough that he got some serious lift. The new comer came to a sharp halt and said playfully,_

_"Your break is over, old man~."_

_Allen smiled,_

_"Geez, Lavi, calm down before you break something," he turned to Kanda, who was still trying to process the concept of someone who so blatantly disregarded the library rules…like he fucking owned the place,_

_"Sorry, stranger."_

_Kanda was snapped out of his musing, fixing his automatic frown of disgust on the red-head. The red-head, Lavi, had on a blinding grin. Only one emerald eye in sight, the other seemingly covered, by an eye-patch,_

_"Who's your friend , Allen?"_

_Kanda scowled. Oh, great. He was being grouped with these weirdos. Fucking hell._

_"I don't know actually," Allen said, zipping up his bag and standing up. Kanda nearly cheered, he was leaving! Allen continued,_

_"But, anyway, let's go, Lav."_

_The two friends walked off and Kanda was a bit shaken to find that he had wondered why the boy never said goodbye, after all that talk on politeness…not that he cared. He quickly went back to reading the book, trying to make up for lost time and immerse himself in the subject. When he glanced up, Lavi and Allen were gone. Thank God. He went back to work…then a few minutes later he heard a low whistle and looked up. Oh dear God…_

_The he was, that same fucking annoying Allen, sitting at the librarian's desk. The boy smirked and waved a short wave at him before popping a piece of gum into his mouth and chewing. Kanda refused to get distracted again._

_POP. POP._

_Flying fuck._

**A.N/ TADAA! Do you likes it! I likes it, and I know I shouldn't be posting anything new but a well, I've had this in my head for a WHILE and it forced its way out! Please review to tell me how you liked it.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second installment of this fic. Forgive me because I do not know the direction that this is going in (very stupid of me to post this without a plot!)**

**DISclaimer: I don't own **

_There was a reason why they're schedules never matched up, but Allen didn't need to know that. Allen didn't need to know that Kanda didn't really go to school and that his job was just a cover; to lead the police or enemies astray. He really needn't know, because knowing that idiot, he'd get right in the middle of all that mess...and that's how people get killed._

"_Fucking Tiedoll," the Japanese man cursed, "sending me to a damn whore house."_

_Yes, as cliché as it was, Kanda was 'undercover'. For what criminal organization? Well, if he told you he'd have to kill you. But for the time being you can know that Kanda was posing as a ' ' to get into a whorehouse. Joy._

"_Mister Mao~" a girl, looking no older than 19, crooned after him. Like everyone else she was dressed in corset which accented her skinny, drug-infested person, her breasts spilling over at the top. Her stringy, blonde hair was put up in some updo and her face caked with make-up. She batted black-jammed eyelashes and crossed scantily clad legs, her fishnet stockings torn at the knees and a little around the thigh, "great to see you again~"_

_Yes, Kanda had been here before. And each time it seemed like he was getting more and more contact information and lipstick greetings. And just right as he was leaving home to go to 'work' Allen had started giving him hell about it,_

_"Must be pretty hard with all those numbers and kisses you've been getting…"_

_And when Kanda wanted to know what the hell he was talking about, he answered in this little flippant tone of voice,_

"_Nothing." As if._

_Kanda sighed and tried to push the damn Moyashi out of his head. He had work to do, and if Allen wanted to bitch then fine; Kanda could bitch right back. But right now, there was someone he needed to look for in order to squeeze some information out of them..._

He had lost it. Completely fucking lost it. Surely that girl, Lenalee, would try to call the police now. So now he was on the road at 2:30 in the damn morning driving like a mad-man.

He was pulling a hundred and ten in a seventy-five zone. And that speedometer seemed to be moving farther to the right. The steering wheel was gripped with two hands tightly. Each turn was sharp and dangerous, just like how Kanda felt. He could feel his emotions bubbling over in that imaginary pot. His insides seemed to twist and turn. It made him feel nauseous and while his more sensitive side would love to pull over and cry, his bitchy tough side had only one thought,

"_Fucking Lavi,_" and that made him mad.

So he continued to drive ninety-eight in a seventy-five zone.

Kanda could just imagine what Allen would say,

"_Kanda, slow down!"_

"_You're gonna kill somebody!"_

"_Oh, so you wanted to run over that dog? Really?!"_

And he could imagine what he would say if he was in the same position, only with Lavi,

"_Lavi," he laugh and roll down his window, "You're a riot!"_

Of course if Lavi did it...it would be alright. What a load of bullshit. Bullshit made Kanda mad.

So he would continue to drive an eighty-one in a seventy-five zone, because what he saw was surely fucking bullshit. Kanda grudgingly acknowledged his laboured breathing and tried to keep tears at bay. But even as he tried, he could feel hot liquid rolling down his cheeks.

He continued to drive a seventy-nine in a seventy-five zone.

Kanda loosened his grip on the steering wheel to wipe and the tears. His glare had lessened on the back of the car in front of him and his face was now stoical. Eventually, tears subsided, Kanda's training kicking in. He thought of a box and he pretended to rip every shred of emotion from his person and stuff it into that box.

He continued to drive a sixty-eight in a seventy-five zone.

"_You need me Kanda! So, don't act like you're some high and mighty god who can take care of his shit himself!"_

_Kanda growled and continued to pack his suitcase, trying to ignore the constant nagging._

"_You love to think you're sooo independent don't you? Well, wake asshole, you're not the only one sailing this ship!"_

_Sailing this ship? What did that even mean? But, Kanda continued to ignore it because when the moyashi got mad, who spouted all sorts of crap, like-_

"_I'm Greek to your Feta! The Peanut to your Butter! So don't act like you don't need me."_

_Kanda Yuu would not get too annoyed because he knew the reason behind all this nonsensical yelling. But it didn't change a damn thing, because he was leaving. The Japanese man zipped his duffel bag of clothes, personal crap and that gun his lover knew nothing about and slung the bag over his shoulder. He walked out of the shared room and kept walking till he was in the living room where Allen Walker was impulse cleaning._

_Silver orbs flittered nervously, and his were currently trying to rearrange the flowers in a bottle-neck vase. The yelling came down to a garbled mumble in the back of the whitette's throat and Kanda almost laughed. Almost. His Moyashi was worried about him even before he left the house. Allen sighed and smoothed down his shirt,_

"_All packed then?"_

_As usual the answer was, "Hn."_

_Allen sighed again, before walking up to Kanda and pecking him on the lips. It was weird at first when Kanda came across Allen's nervous wrath. It seemed to only happen when he was supposed to go on a long 'study trip' that usually was a week and a half. Separation Anxiety, he had deduced. The little Moyashi would rant and rave at the older male, almost as if he wanted to start a fight to delay the inevitable departure._

_Kanda pressed his lips against his boyfriend's as the whitette drew back as if to move away._

_Kanda didn't mind the nervous wrath all that much. It meant that at least someone outside of his bloody, twisted world cared. _

**Okay, I don't know where that last part came from...I just pulled it out of my ass. Ah well, sorry for it being so short. I was planning on making it longer but my internet got cut, meaning I had no access to my computer and I feel bad for leaving you all out in the cold :(**

**In terms of Allen's nervous-wrath, yes, I know people who have it. My grand-ma definitely has it bad. XD **

**So review not too harshly, and make sure you favourite please~ Hope I can update a little sooner next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh. Need to update more often.**

**DISclaimer: I don't own .**

_It was inevitable Allen would later realize during his period of grief and loneliness. Sex with Lavi was only the last domino to fall in the series of wrong decisions and petty assumptions. _

"_Man! I just don't understand how he can be such a fucking prick all the time!" Allen cursed as he shoved returned books back onto their correct shelves._

_Lavi sighed,_

"_C'mon Allen, we all know how stubborn Yuu is."_

"_Yeah, but it's not like he has a good reason!"_

_Lavi smiled,_

"_Not everything can be explained with him, it seems," Lavi leaned against the bookshelf, "I mean, if he gets upset at you for just talking to another guy then, I guess he must have some good intention behind all that jealousy."_

_The whitette groaned,_

"_Oh God, now I have Lavi Bookman of all people preaching to me about good intentions! What is the world coming to?"_

_The red-head laughed,_

"_You know I'm right," he smirked at Allen, "besides, I would think Kanda's got a good head on his shoulder to keep you so near to him all the time," the green-eyed man's voice seemed to lower to an ominous tone, "we wouldn't want anyone to scoop you up and take you away from him now, would we?"_

_Allen gave Lavi a weird look then mumbled, turning back to his work,_

"_I guess..."_

_But the red-head had already moved off. _

_It didn't take long for Allen to realize the incapacitating effect he had on Lavi Bookman, they were best friends after all,_

"_Lavi?" the fair-haired boy interrupted the silence of one of Lavi's 'play-dates'._

"_Hmm?" the one-eyed man grinned lazily at Allen, "what's up?"_

"_Do you think I'm attractive?"_

_Lavi blushed at the blunt question,_

"_Wh-what? Where's this coming from?"_

_The british boy sighed,_

"_Well, you see...Kanda's been kinda distant these days," he took a shaky breath, "so, I just wanted to know. Is it that I'm not attractive enough?"_

_Bookman gaped at his friend on the other side of the couch; he took in the sad, silver orbs, the chewed and abused lip and he noticed that the t-shirt the boy was wearing was too big for him, it probably was Kanda's. But...how could anyone think of Allen Walker as unattractive. Another grin made its way over Lavi's face,_

"_Naw, man!" he scooted over a bit to put his arm around Allen's shoulders, "You are one of the dead-sexiest creatures I have ever seen in my life! How could you be unattractive?"_

_A laugh bloomed from the boys lips and it made Lavi smile till his eyes squinted,_

"_I'm telling you! Kanda's just distant because he's distant; he'd have to be blind to not see how __**attractive**__," he stressed the word, which made Allen laugh again, " you are."_

_On a more serious note the red-head continued, _

"_Don't worry man, half the world's in love with you, " he gave Allen's shoulder a squeeze, "you have nothing to worry about in that department."_

_Allen smiled gratefully at his friend and shuffled closer, coyly,_

"_Oh really now? And are you on the side of the world that is totally in love me?" Allen playfully battered his eyes at his friend, trying to play along._

_The game would've gone along quite well, if Lavi had not faltered at the last minute,_

"_I-," the smile melted off the man face, his eyes darting all over Allen's face, taking in each detail. With Allen already so close, he could feel the boys breath ghosting over his neck._

"_Yeah," he answered his voice a bit too husky to be playful, "I guess, I am."_

_Lavi locked eyes with the pale-boy beside him whose face was one of concern. He didn't even realize he was leaning in to kiss the boy when the whitette jerked his head away at the last second and his lips grazed a cheek._

"_Lavi," Allen nearly whimpered, making the red-head instantly retracted his arm from his body. He scooted to his side of the couch and cleared his throat,_

"_Uh,,,um...sorry about that..." his mumble died in his throat and he didn't have to look into the mirror to know he was blushing; he didn't have to check his pants to know he was...aroused. In the months that Allen knew him, this was the first time Lavi had ever messed up...ever._

_So you have to expect that Allen knew exactly what he was doing when he seduced Lavi into his bed._

"_Are you okay?" Lavi peered, concerned into Allen's face, "You and Kanda have a fight?" _

_Allen swiped at already drying tears on his face,_

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he attempted to fashion a grin for Lavi's sake but it fell short because it seemed to only make Lavi more disturbed, "I-I just need a friend right now," Allen leaned back into Lavi's hug._

_It wasn't only a friend he needed. Right, now, he needed someone to hold him and make him feel better. He needed someone who loved him right now and as starved of affection he was at the moment, he needed someone to love him right now._

_Allen's heart pounded as his arms snaked from behind Lavi's back to around his neck. He licked his lips,_

"_Lavi..."_

"_Allen," Lavi attempted to pull away from the embrace but allen held him steadfast, "wh-what are you doing?"_

"_Shhh," Allen quieted the man as he breathed into his ear, " please...oh God...please...I need you, Lavi," worried lips grazed Lavi's throat and he swore his heart constricted._

"_Fuck," the red-head grunted as he denied his own impulses, "Allen," he tore away from the needy grasp, "we can't don't this. What about Kanda?"_

_The younger's eyes darkened,_

"_He's not exactly...accessible right now," he pulled Lavi back against himself, "that's why I need you, Lav. He's...He's ignoring me. I need you not to ignore me now...please."_

_Lavi felt all the blood in his body run south as Allen chastely pressed their lips together,_

"_Oh God...," the british boy's voice was a harsh gasp against his lips, "I need this right now...so bad...please Lavi..."_

_End of the story is: Allen played his cards right and Lavi succumbed, hence why the red-head ended up in the master bedroom, cringing each time Allen would nearly cry Kanda's name._

* * *

Fuck it and let the world go to shit.

Lavi Bookman checked into a cheap motel a couple miles from town. His feet were hurting him from running nearly all the way, his breath was short for the same reason and his heart was shredded because someone had just used it as a cheap door mat; the ones where it cheaply tells you welcome but after a few feet falls to pieces.

It was a good thing he'd remembered his wallet.

The red-head trudged to his room and collapsed on the cheap bed once he got there. The room smelled of stale sex and disinfectant and that made his stomach churn. He could remember it clearly; the feeling of having Allen Walker writhing in his arms. He was gasping and makin gall these beautiful sounds the Lavi had only dreamed of. He could remember white hair spilled haphazardly across the pillow and he remembered hearing the distinct sound of Allen calling Kanda's name as he came.

He also remembered that his name was not Kanda, but it was Lavi,no matter how much times he prayed it wasn't. He remembered the naughty feeling of having another man's loving in his hands.

He tried to forget the sick feeling he got afterwards.

**Okay! Allen is such a whore! I'm pretty upset by this chapter but I had to explain the cheating somehow, right folks. I know some people don't like the fact that Allen cheated on Kanda, but I promise you it is crucial for the story and necessary if you want more smut. **

**The depressing, unfaithful part of the story isn't over yet so bear with me for the next couple chapter, I promise that a plot will soon form! **

**Thanks for reading and please review~**


End file.
